MI MIEDO HECHO REALIDAD
by gatitomony
Summary: La pesadilla de Donnie y Mikey comienza cuando son atrapados por científicos
1. LA TRAMPA

**Esta historia ojala les guste**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre a lo largo de la historia**

 **Perdón por la ortografía**

* * *

Un día como cualquiera soleado

En las alcantarillas cuatro pequeñas tortugas de 5 años jugaban a las escondidas

-veamos si yo fuera Donnie me esconderiaaaa hay atrás de esos tubos-dijo Raph

Donnie salió riendo y dijo - a hora si yo fuera Mikey me esconderiaaaa- miro a todos lados pero no lo veía, mejor vio a Leo que esta hay en el túnel -a Leo que esta hay-

Leo salió riendo

-Vamos a buscar a Mikey tiene que estar por aquí-dijo Leo

Paso un rato y las tortugas regresaron corriendo ya que no encontraban a su hermano pequeño

-Sensei, papá-dijeron en coro

-¿Que pasa hijos míos?-dijo Splinter

-No encontramos a Mikey-dijo Leo

-Estábamos jugando escontillas-dijo Raph

Splinter se paró y llevo a todos los pequeños -¿Qué no es ese de ahí?

Mikey estaba sentadito viendo las caricaturas comiendo un pan y moviendo sus piecitos

¡Miiikkkeeyyy!-gritaron a coro las tres tortugas

Mikey volteo rápido

-Hay no, olvide regresar-dijo Mikey dando un brinco del sillón

-Su hermano binó porque le dio hambre y como no lo encontraban regreso-dijo Splinter

-¡Ven acá condenada sabandija!- dijo Raph correteando a Mikey por toda la casa

Pasaron las horas dando paso a la noche los cuatro pequeños dormían juntos

Splinter los arropó bien y los dejo dormir

En eso escucho voces pero lejos aún de su guarida

-¿Qué estarán buscando esta vez?-dijo Splinter

Pero como escucho que estaban lejos no le dio importancia y se fue a dormir

A media noche Splinter escucho que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, escucho pisadas

Volteo rápido y vio a Mikey

¿Miguel Ángel que pasa?- dijo Splinter

-Tengo miedo los fantasmas siguen hablando-dijo Mikey

Splinter se sentó y lo abrazó, no sabía si solo era la imaginación de Mikey o el hecho de que su _**parte de animal**_ * hacia que viera cosas

¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?-dijo Splinter

-Sipi-dijo Mikey abrazando a Splinter como si quisiera meterse en el

¿Te dan micho miedo verdad?-dijo Splinter al ver como su hijo quería esconderse

Mikey solo movió la cabeza diciendo que si

Splinter lo abrazó y durmieron juntos

 _En la mañana_

Mikey ya estaba despierto, ya que él le ayudaba a hacer el desayuno

-Buenos días ¿tienes mucho de haber despertado?-dijo Splinter

-No, pero hoy me dijiste que hare mi primer desayuno-dijo Mikey con una sonrisa muy grande

-Así claro ven vamos-dijo Splinter

Mikey muy emocionado se dirigió a la cocina, se subió a su banquito

-Bien Miguel Ángel mira pondrás el pan en las rendijas le bajas la palanca y esperas a que bote-dijo Splinter

Mikey muy emocionado puso las dos rebanadas jalo la palanca y espero

Cuando salió el pan de la tostadora Mikey estaba emocionado, Splinter le dio el plato para que lo pusiera hay

-Has todos estos panes Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter

Mikey así lo hiso cuando se pararon sus hermanos por el rico olor al desayuno

¡Miren hice el pan!-dijo Mikey mostrando el plato

Splinter solo sonrió al ver que con tampoco hacia muy feliz a sus hijos

-Después de desayunar seguiremos con sus lecciones- dijo Splinter

* * *

En alguna parte de las alcantarillas

-He escuchado ruidos por aquí –dijo un hombre que vestía un overol de plástico color amarillo

-Si has escuchado las ratas-dijo el otro hombre que lo acompañaba con un overol color negro

-Listo ahora hay que esperar-dijo el de amarillo

-Amenos que atrapes a otro perro, pensare que es pérdida de tiempo-dijo el de negro

-Ya lo veras vámonos-dijo el de amarillo

Los dos hombres se retiraron

* * *

Después de sus lecciones las cuatro tortugas estaban jugando en las alcantarillas

Mikey estaba dibujando cuando vio una sombra la miro pensó que era la de él pero, él no estaba caminando

Se paró muy despacio y retrocedió, vio cómo su sombra aparecía su concha pero en la otra no estaba así que salió corriendo

-Leo, Leo, Leo un moustro está por allá-dijo Mikey muy asustado

-Mikey otra vez te has ver asustado con tu sombra y se dice monstruo-dijo Donnie

-No era mi sombra-dijo Mikey

-Y si te demostramos que es tu sombra nos dejaras en paz-dijo Raph

Mikey los miro y todos fueron

-¿Dónde viste ese monstruo Mikey?-dijo Donnie

-Por ahí-dijo Mikey escondiéndose atrás de Raph

-Vamos Mikey aquí no hay nada-dijo Raph quitando a Mikey de su espalda

-Este lado se escucha muy silencioso no me gusta mejor vámonos- dijo Leo

-Ok vámonos-dijo Donnie y Mikey lo tomo del brazo

-Mikey me vas a tirar-dijo Donnie cuando piso un botón

De repente salieron unas rejas del suelo quedando atrapados Donnie y Mikey

Mikey y Donnie gritaron, Raph y Leo tratando de sacarlos de hay

-Raph ve por papá rápido-dijo Leo mientras trataba de sacar a Donnie y a Mikey

Raph llego corriendo a casa

-Papá, sensei, Mikey, Donnie, problemas –dijo Raph

Splinter al escuchar problemas –¿dime donde están?-

-Por aquí-dijo Raph llevando a Splinter donde estaban sus pequeños

Leo estaba tratando de abrir la reja junto con Donnie

-Ahí viene el monstruo -dijo Mikey

-Escóndete Leo-dijo Donnie

Leo corrió y se escondió en eso sintió una mano en su brazo y salto

Era Splinter le hiso la señal de que guardara silencio

En eso llegaron los dos hombres

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí-dijo el hombre de naranja mirando a las dos tortugas

-Vámonos llevemos esto al camión-dijo el hombre de negro

Entre los dos cargaron la trampa

Raph gruño, Splinter calmo a Raph, pero pensaba ir a atacarlos y así liberar a sus hijos, pero entraron más hombres

-Mira que rayos son esas cosas, son monstruos, son enormes-dijeron más gente

Mikey al ver a la gente abrazó más a Donnie

-Mikey pase lo que pase no hables a menos que estemos solos entiendes-dijo Donnie

Mikey movió la cabeza diciendo que sí, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, Donnie también estaba muy asustado

* * *

 **Así comenzamos esta nueva historia**

 **¡Muchas gracias! =)**

 **Por sus comentarios en la historia pasada de verdad no saben que feliz me hicieron**


	2. LA SEPARACIÓN

**Esta historia ojala les guste**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre a lo largo de la historia**

 **Perdón por la ortografía**

* * *

Los hombres suben a la una camioneta la trampa y la cubren con un manto negro asegurándose que no se vea nada

-vámonos, el jefe estará muy feliz-dijo el de negro subiendo rápido a la camioneta, el otro no tan rápido pero subió

Donnie escucho cuando la camioneta arrancaba, Mikey buscaba desesperado en su mochila

-¿Mikey que buscas?-dijo Donnie muy asustado

-cuando me salí a jugar en la nieve papá me encontró por que vio mis pisadas y en un cuento que leyó mi papá, tiraron unos pedacitos de pan y así nos encontrara-dijo Mikey

Donnie sabía que el pan se lo comerían los pájaros pero no quiso quitarle la ilusión a su hermanito

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas

Splinter estaba muy preocupado, iría a buscar a sus dos pequeños pero que pasaría con los otros dos tendría que llevarlos o dejarlos

-sensei que va a pasar con Donnie y Mikey-dijo Leo

-iremos a buscarlos hijo mío pero quiero que los dos sean muy obedientes entendieron-dijo Splinter a sus dos tortuguitas

Pasaron las horas

A Mikey se le acabo el pan, estaba sentado al lado de Donnie, Donnie miraba por un hoyito del trapo que ya era de noche, se puso a pensar que a esa hora ya estaría calientito en su cama con su pancita llena junto a sus hermanos

Mikey por su lado pensaba en si su padre vería los pedacitos de pan, se lo imagino que iba en el camino comiéndose los trocitos de pan

En eso sintió que por fin se detuvo el camión

Mikey abrazó a Donnie, escucharon mucho ruido y luego el movimiento de la trampa

Les quitaron el trapo y estaban rodeados por mucha gente, Mikey del miedo se escondió en su caparazón, Donnie se quedó paralizado

Dos hombres con una vara cada uno picaron a los pequeños

Mañana comenzaremos a examinarlos, por hoy déjalos hay –dijo un hombre de bata blanca escribiendo en dos hojas en una estudio y en la otra **vivisección***

Donnie alcanzó a leer las hojas él sabía que harían con ellos

Cuando apagaron la luz, Mikey salió poco a poco de su caparazón

-¿ya se fueron?- dijo Mikey

-Si Mikey, ven acá-dijo Donnie

Mikey fue junto a Donnie este lo abrazó, por una ventana ambos miraron las estrellas

* * *

Splinter fue en busca a sus dos hijos, en su camino vio varios pájaros comiendo y otras atropelladas en la carretera, su presentimiento decía que siguiera el camino, hasta que vio un pequeño ratón de madera

Splinter se agacho y vio que era un ratoncito que Splinter le había tallado en madera a Mikey para que no tuviera miedo en la noche por sus pesadillas

Siguió ese camino

* * *

Por la mañana entro el hombre de la bata blanca, miro a los pequeños que estaban dormidos

–Sepárenlos –dijo el hombre

Otros dos hombres abrieron la jaula con cuidado y los tomaron por sorpresa a los dos hermanos

Mikey iba a gritar pero Donnie le hiso la seña que no, pero ambos pelearon por que los soltaran pero al final los separaron

En jaulas distintas a Mikey le pusieron la hoja de estudio y a Donnie de vivisección esos hombres se retiraron

Mikey leyó las hojas no tenía ni idea que era eso pero ese presentimiento de protección a sus hermanos hiso que cambiara las hojas sin que Donnie lo viera

Llego un hombre leyó las hojas y paso a las dos tortugas a otra jaula

Esta vez Mikey estaba en una jaula más pequeña que tenía ruedas, a Donnie estaba en una celda donde metían a los monos para experimentos

Donnie miro a Mikey era un hecho que a él se lo llevarían a algún lado

-Mikey escúchame bien nos van a separar-dijo Donnie siendo interrumpido por Mikey

-no, no me dejes, no dejes que nos separen tengo mucho miedo-dijo Mikey con lágrimas en los ojos

Mikey escucha, por ningún motivo hables y pórtate bien, a la primera que puedas trata de escapar no importa a donde solo corre lejos de la gente, no te preocupes por mí solo huye ¿entiendes?-dijo Donnie

Mikey con los ojos llenos de lágrimas solo movió la cabeza diciendo que si

Donnie extendió su mano para tomar la de Mikey

Entro un hombre de bata blanca jalo la jaula donde estaba Mikey separando a los dos pequeños, hay Donnie leyó vivisección

-no puede ser-dijo Donnie en voz baja

La jaula de Mikey la cubrieron con un trapo negro, Mikey se hiso bolita en el suelo de la jaula

A Donnie le desesperaba ver que se llevaban a su hermanito y no poder hacer nada

* * *

Splinter con Leo y Raph llego a una cueva

-quédense aquí no salgan y no hagan ruido yo regresare con sus hermanos-dijo Splinter

Los dos pequeños dijeron que si

Splinter fue corriendo por sus otros dos hijos

Cuando llego vio a lo lejos un helicóptero, y muchos hombres de aquel lado. Pero él fue a donde estaban los laboratorios y vio a Donnie

Splinter entro por una ventana un guardia vio que algo entro fue corriendo y Splinter lo desmayo de un golpe, con una katana que traía rompió el candado

-sensei a Mikey se lo llevan-dijo Donnie

En eso una alarma se disparó, Splinter tomo rápido a su hijo salió por la ventana que casi le agarra la cola ya que salieron rejas para que nadie escapara, pero por suerte el logro salir

Pero en eso vio al helicóptero, con una jaula tapada, comenzando a despegar

Splinter pensó ir por su otro hijo pero escucho que soltaron perros, ahora peligraban sus otros dos hijos no tuvo más remedio que abandonar a su hijo pequeño

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, los perros iban directo a sus otros hijos

Apenas llego – ¡CIERREN SUS OJOS!- dijo Splinter matando a los perros con un solo pase de su katana

Tomo a sus pequeños y los llevo lejos de ahí, pero a lo lejos vio al helicóptero donde iba Mikey

Por desgracia Splinter no se dio cuenta que Donnie traía un localizador GPS que les inyectaron a los dos pequeños

* * *

Mikey iba en el helicóptero, uno de los hombres subió el manto para ver a Mikey

Mikey vio a los hombres con bata, pero en especial una mujer que estaba al fondo le dio miedo, esa mujer le hacia la seña de silencio

-ya llegamos a Washington dentro de poco vera el laboratorio-dijo un hombre

El hombre de bata blanca que acompañaba a Mikey se sonrió haciendo que a él le diera más miedo

El helicóptero comenzó a descender, el hombre tapo la jaula

Bajo el hombre de bata blanca y dijo-aquí está el animal que encontramos-

Un hombre con uniforma militar recibió la jaula y se la llevo

Entro a un laboratorio, todo estaba ambientado, tenían diferentes animales pero todos ellos tenían alteraciones, ya fuera un brazo _biónico_ una abertura en el cráneo

El militar quito el manto agarró un tubo que en la pinta daba toques acercó a la jaula a una vitrina ambientada como de un bosque, abrió la puerta de la vitrina y luego la de la jaula

-vete para allá animal-dijo el hombre metiendo la barra y dándole un choque eléctrico a Mikey

Por desgracia Mikey corrió pero a la otra orilla, así que el tipo ese le dio otro choque eléctrico y Mikey corrió a la vitrina

El hombre cerró la jaula y se retiro

Mikey se sentó y se puso a llorar miro su brazo y su pierna ambos tenían la herida de una quemadura

Agarró su bracito y decía en voz baja-me duele mucho, me duele mucho-

* * *

Splinter se ocultó en una cueva, había atrapado unos peces y dado de cenar a sus pequeños

Sus pequeños con la pancita llena estaban dormidos

Splinter se sentó se concentró y quiso ver a su pequeño, cuando lo escucho decir sollozando-me duele mucho-

El roedor despertó de su meditación, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sabía que a su hijo lo estaban lastimando y no podía hacer nada

* * *

Cuando el laboratorio se quedó solo

Apareció esa mujer que iba en el helicóptero con Mikey, la que le había hecho la seña de silencio

Entro a donde estaba Mikey, él estaba escondido entre la hierba artificial

-ven eso debe de dolerte mucho-dijo la mujer

Mikey con miedo se escondió en su caparazón

-no tengas miedo ven cachorrito-dijo la mujer ofreciéndole a Mikey unas fresas

-me llamo Takao-dijo la mujer pero Mikey tenía demasiado miedo para salir de su caparazón

-al menos déjame ver la herida que más te duele-dijo Takao

Como si le dolía mucho a Mikey saco su bracito, Takao vio la herida lo había quemado y la herida estaba muy fea

-te va a doler, pero aguanta ok-dijo Takao curando la herida

Mikey no aguanto y soltó un grito-¡aaaayyyy me duele, me duele mucho!

* * *

A la distancia mientras dormían

Splinter escucho a su pequeño gritar, se paró de repente volteo a todos lados sus tres hijos estaban dormidos

El roedor miro al cielo y dijo -Tang Shen ayuda a mi hijo que no sufra-en su mente escuchaba los gritos de Mikey

* * *

-Ya está pequeño sé que te dolió mucho pero, tenía que curarte bien, me vas a odiar ¿verdad?-dijo Takao

Mikey salió de su caparazón y limpio sus ojitos

Takao vio la herida en su pierna –tengo que curar esa también-

Mikey miro la herida y con pucheritos se acercó

Ella le dio una fresa a Mikey y este comenzó a comer

Cuando ya había curado las heridas de Mikey, miro al pequeño –no hables con nadie yo vendré cada vez que pueda entiendes y te traeré comida-dijo Takao y salió de la vitrina

Cerró bien y se fue

Mikey dio un bostezó y se escondió otra vez entre las hojas, pero sus sueños no fueron tranquilos a cada rato despertaba sobresaltado esperando que lo que vivía fuera un sueño

* * *

Por la mañana

Los científicos buscaron a Donnie por el GPS

-No está muy lejos, vamos por el-dijo el hombre de bata blanca junto con unos soldados fueron por Donnie

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias! =)**

 **Por sus comentarios en la historia pasada de verdad no saben que feliz me hicieron**

La **vivisección** (del latín _vivus_ y _sectĭo_ ) es la disección de un animal cuando aún está vivo, teniendo por objetivo, observar el funcionamiento de los órganos de dicho animal.

Las organizaciones contrarias a esta práctica, denuncian que se realiza investigación donde se llevan a cabo experimentos (con simios, crías de perros y otros animales) en los que tienen lugar vivisecciones que consideran innecesarias.

Otras organizaciones, como las defensoras de los derechos de los animales, defienden que los animales tienen derecho a la vida y que no respetarlo por pertenecer a otra especie animal es especismo.

A lo largo de la historia también seres humanos han sido sometidos a vivisección, como es el caso de los prisioneros de guerra sometidos a tal proceso y sin anestesia por el Escuadrón 731.

La distinción entre objetivos humanitarios y comerciales sigue siendo polémica.1 2

 _ **significado en wikipedia**_


	3. BUSCANDO A MI HIJO

**Esta historia ojala les guste**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre a lo largo de la historia**

 **Perdón por la ortografía**

* * *

Los hombres fueron muy cerca de donde estaba Splinter

-suelten a los perros-dijo el hombre

Los perros percibieron el olor de Donnie y fueron directo hacia el

Splinter los escucho –vámonos pequeños-dijo el roedor cargando a sus tres hijos, los perros ya estaban muy cerca, corrió hasta donde pudo pero sabía que esos animales no les dejarían, así que dejo a los pequeños junto a un árbol y dijo–cierren sus ojos hijos-saco su katana y mato a todos los perros, pero en eso escucho un disparo, corrió por sus hijos los cargo y siguió corriendo

El roedor no entendía ¿cómo sabían dónde estaban?

* * *

Mikey despertó vio a todos los hombres de bata blanca y el dentro de una vitrina

Uno de ellos le aventaron un plato con lechuga y manzana, Mikey tenía tanta hambre así que se acercó y comió la manzana

Un hombre miraba a Mikey y escribía

Otro se acercó y dijo-tráiganlo-

Trajeron una camilla, Mikey miro a los hombres cuando vio que tomaron las varas que daban choques eléctricos, Mikey se metió a su caparazón

Los hombres entraron lo tomaron lo pusieron en la camilla y lo llevaron a donde estaba el hombre, este inyecto una sustancia a Mikey

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- Mikey grito ya que sentía que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba

Llévenlo a su vitrina y ténganlo en observación

Mikey seguía gritando, un hombre lo tomo y lo aventó en la vitrina

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!-gritaba Mikey desesperado corrió se metió al agua, se arrastraba, hacía de todo para quitarse ese ardor en su cuerpo hasta que al fin callo inconsciente

El hombre de la bata blanca tomo una de las varas dándole varios choques eléctricos a Mikey pero este no respondía

El hombre aventó la vara y se retiró, pero ese grito le dio a entender que la tortuga tenía cuerdas vocales

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche

Takao le llevaba comida a Mikey abrió la vitrina y vio al pequeño aun inconsciente, le toco la frente y vio que tenía fiebre, también vio sus heridas –otra vez te lastimaron- dijo y comenzó a curarlas, cuando termino tapo a Mikey con una cobija y lo tomo entre sus brazos-descansa pequeño-

* * *

Splinter estaba ya cansado había corrido con sus pequeños toda la noche

-¿me quieren regresar a ese lugar?-dijo Donnie haciendo pucheritos mirando a Splinter

-Yo te cuidare no te pasara nada-dijo Splinter abrazando a Donnie

En eso escucho otra vez a los perros Splinter se levanto estaba dispuesto a defender a sus hijos a costa de todo

Cuando aparecieron los perros Splinter comenzó a matarlos con la katana, no dejaría que ninguno de esos animales tocara a su hijo

En eso escucho a los hombres que venían

Donnie, Leo y Raph se escondieron, pero Donnie al escuchar muy cerca de el a los hombres se desesperó y salió corriendo

Splinter escucho un grito reconoció la voz, era de Donnie

-¡papa ayúdame no dejes que me lleven!-gritaba Donnie

El corrido pero no tan rápido y fue atrapado por los soldados

Corrió el roedor y vio que dos soldados se llevaban a uno de sus hijos, Splinter sin importarle que lo vieran corrió y golpeo a los dos soldados pero uno agarro a Donnie y corrió el otro le hiso frente a Splinter

El soldado dio tres patadas sin tocar a Splinter este lo agarró del cuello tirándolo de cabeza para desmallarlo y así poder ir tras su hijo

* * *

Mikey despertó se vio las heridas, abrazó sus piernas y oculto su cara en ellas

Escucho cuando abrieron la puerta los hombres lo tomaron de los brazos, lo acostaron en la cama y le amarraron las manos y los pies en la camilla

Mikey tenía fiebre por eso no opuso mucha resistencia

El hombre de la bata blanca saco una mascarilla y se la puso a Mikey al lado tenía unos instrumentos para operación

Ni siquiera se aseguró si la anestesia le había hecho cuando metió el bisturí en el brazo de Mikey, este pego un grito que se logró escuchar en todo el laboratorio, al hombre eso no le importo quito un trozo de piel con musculo y luego coció la herida como si se tratara de un muñeco

-ya llévenselo-dijo el hombre

Para suerte de Mikey el hombre se puso nervioso por el grito y no le puso un aparato de experimentación que tenía en la mesa

* * *

Splinter corrió a todo lo que podía saco su katana y con el mango de la espada le dio un golpe tan fuerte al soldado que lo desmayo al instante pero sin querer también aventó a Donnie este cayendo al suelo de sentaderas

-¡auch!-dijo Donnie al caer, pero volteo y vio a su padre y corrió hacia el

Splinter lo abrazó y comenzó a revisar a Donnie

-¿Donnie cuando llegaron al laboratorio, les inyectaron o les hicieron algo?-dijo Splinter

-nos pusieron una inyección-dijo Donnie

-¿Dónde?-dijo Splinter y Donnie a señaló su brazo

Splinter lo reviso y vio que hay tenía el chip, pero sacarlo sin traumar a su pequeño eso era lo difícil

Splinter abrazó a su pequeño y lo llevo de regreso con sus hermanos en eso en su mente escucho el grito de su hijo pequeño, sabía que estaba sufriendo, tenía que ir por el

* * *

Mikey ya estaba en la vitrina de nuevo, mucho después le había hecho la anestesia

Takao vio a Mikey tenía que sacarlo de ahí o lo matarían, miro su brazo vio que el tipo cerro la herida como si se tratara de un costal, ella aprovecho que Mikey estaba bajo la anestesia deshizo esa costura y ella lo hiso de nuevo, le puso una inyección de antibiótico

-mañana veré como te saco de aquí-dijo Takao abrazando a Mikey

* * *

Esa noche Splinter dio un té a Donnie el cual sirvió como anestesia, con su katana y mucho cuidado hiso una pequeña herida a Donnie y saco ese chip de su brazo

Coloco unas hierbas para que no se infectara esa pequeña herida y sirvieran como anestesia y con un trapo vendo el brazo de Donnie

Por la mañana muy temprano Splinter despertó estaba decidido a ir en busca de su cuarto hijo, se concentró lo más que pudo y supo a donde ir

-vamos pequeños tenemos mucho que recorrer-dijo Splinter a sus tres hijos

Leo miro a Splinter-¿iremos por Mikey?-

-si, tu hermano nos necesita-dijo Splinter

Leo sonrió y fue por Donnie y Raph que estaban jugando en el pasto

-¡Donnie, Raph vámonos iremos por Mikey!-dijo Leo y los dos hermanos corrieron a juntarse con su hermano mayor

* * *

Mikey despertó, supo que ya había ido Takao porque vio las fresas

Cuando alzó la mirada vio un perro enorme (era un perro mastín tibetano) estaba todo empapado y se veía muy fatigado, el tipo que lo llevaba lo metió donde estaba Mikey

Mikey vio al perro y tiernamente le ofreció una fresa, pero el perro estaba tan agotado que se hecho de un solo golpe, Mikey se acercó poco a poco, el perro gruño

Mikey acercó su mano poco a poco y lo acaricio, el animal no podía ni moverse, la pequeña tortuga tomo una hoja de la planta artificial tomo agua y se la ofreció al perro

El animal la bebió rápido, Mikey fue por más hasta que el animal sacio su sed pero empezó a temblar de frio, Mikey corrió y tomo la cobija que le había dado Takao y se la puso

El perro dejo de templar y miro a Mikey, hasta que cerró sus ojos para quedarse dormido

Horas más tarde el perro ya se estaba más descansado se paró vio a Mikey estaba dormido en un rincón hecho bolita, pero el gran animal se moría de hambre al ver a la pequeña tortuga era como un trozo de carne esperando a ser comida, el perro se acercó acechando a Mikey, pero este estaba dormido cuando se dio la vuelta de su mano dejo caer una fresa

El perro vio la fresa miro de nuevo a Mikey, supo que él era quien le dio de beber agua y lo tapo con una cobija

El gran animal camino hacia Mikey lo rodeo tapándolo con su gran pelaje y a pesar de su hambre decidió dormir con Mikey

* * *

Splinter iba en camino pero sabía que sería largo y sus tres pequeños no aguantarían ese largo viaje así que entraron a un aeropuerto

Splinter vio los aviones de carga para ver cual los dejaba más cercano a donde estaba Mikey

Mientras Raph, Leo y Donnie estaban maravillados mirando los aviones

Había uno que llegaba a Benton y su hijo estaba en Douglas

Splinter pensó en tomar ese aun así caminarían mucho

-¿sensei iremos en un avión? -dijo Leo

-si Leonardo ¿dónde están tus hermanos? -dijo Splinter no viendo a los otros dos

Cuando volteo vio a Raph arriba de un avión y Donnie sentado en lo que eran las alas, Splinter hizo un fuerte sonido con su garganta

-Creo que ya se enojó el sensei- dijo Donnie

-Que genio eres Donnie- dijo Raph muy sarcástico

-vamos tomaremos ese avión, quiero que estén muy quietos y callados-dijo Splinter

-eso ya no te quedo Donnie-dijo Raph refiriéndose a lo callados

Los cuatro subieron al avión de carga y se escondieron detrás de unas cajas

Leo vigilaba a sus dos hermanos

* * *

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio

Los hombres de la bata blanca primero fueron y se llevaron al perro, al cual metieron en una piscina enorme y lo hacían nadar hasta el agotamiento, luego fueron por Mikey

A Mikey lo agarraron por sorpresa y lo ataron a la camilla, el tipo le puso unos aparatos en los ojos para que no los cerrara

Mikey se retorcía y el hombre lo ato tan fuerte que le dolía donde estaban las sogas, luego y le puso unas gotas en los ojos cuando le callo la primera pego un grito ya que eso le ardía

El perro al ver que Mikey grito, nadaba más rápido y se mostraba furioso

El hombre dejo esta vez a Mikey amarrado y un aparato le ponía las gotas cada 5min

El hombre miro al perro tomo una vara y le dio varias descargas eléctricas

Mikey solo escuchaba al pobre animal chillar

En su mente se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba su papi?

* * *

Splinter para saber ¿cómo estaba su hijo? trato de conectarse a su mente, pero en lugar de eso sintió un dolor enorme en su cabeza aturdiéndolo y sintió que sus ojos le dolían supo que algo le estaban haciendo a su hijo

El roedor se desesperaba el saber que a su pequeño lo estaban lastimando y el sin poder ayudarlo

Pasó el tiempo y llegaron a su destino

-hijos míos cuando yo les diga me siguen y nada de separarse entendieron-dijo Splinter

Las tres tortugas dijeron que si solo moviendo la cabeza

Cuando aterrizo el avión y abrió su compuerta, Splinter jalo a sus pequeños escondiéndolos entre las cajas y sacándolos del lugar rápido pero no conto que las cámaras de seguridad los grabaron

* * *

Por la noche

El hombre de la bata blanca fue a ver al perro el animal ya se estaba ahogando

-sáquenlo y métanlo a la vitrina-dijo el hombre

Luego fue a ver a Mikey este ya no se movía, pero aun respiraba, paso la luz en sus ojos

-maldición, lávale los ojos y llévenlo a la vitrina-dijo el hombre muy molesto

Uno de los hombres se acercó lavo los ojos y llevo a Mikey a la vitrina

El perro se acercó a Mikey este lo abrasó y comenzó a llorar sin hacer ruido

* * *

Era de noche

Splinter caminaba por donde estaban unas siembras así que tomo algunos vegetales para darle de comer a sus pequeños

-a donde vamos nos falta mucho sensei-pregunto Raph

-Si Raphael, tendrás que ser paciente-dijo Splinter

-Ja,ja,ja eso está más que imposible con Raph ja,ja,ja-dijo Donnie burlándose junto con Leo

Raph volteo y gruño

-por favor no peleen-dijo Splinter, pero se escuchaba preocupado

-¿sucede algo sensei?-dijo Leo

-no, ya está la comida, vamos a comer-dijo Splinter pero estaba preocupado hacia un rato que trato de conectarse con Mikey y no podía

* * *

En el laboratorio

Llego Takao fue a la vitrina de Mikey, él estaba acurrucado en medio del perro

-León déjame ver a nuestro amigo-dijo Takao moviendo un poco al perro

Mikey se aferró al perro con fuerza

-No temas soy yo ¿no me reconoces?-dijo Takao un tanto extrañada

-No veo nada-dijo Mikey llorando

¿¡Que!?-dijo Takao volteando a Mikey, sus ojos estaban rojos y la pupila estaba cubierta por algo blanco

-espera- dijo Takao, fue por una venda y algodón, cuando regreso vio la hoja que decía **disección*** 10 am

Entro a la vitrina cubrió los ojos de Mikey con el algodón y los vendo

-vámonos no puedes quedarte más aquí-dijo Takao

-no dejare al perrito-dijo Mikey abrazándolo

-ok llevamos al perro, pero vámonos-dijo Takao, tomo de la mano a Mikey y este jalo del pelo al perro

Takao miro como el perro se agachaba para que Mikey lo agarrara, así que Takao monto a Mikey encima del perro –agárrate bien de su pelo Mikey no te sueltes por nada, tu León sígueme y no te separes-dijo Takao al perro

Los llevo pasando la puertas de seguridad por donde descargaban y los llevo a donde estaba un camión que llevaba la ropa sucia, se metieron entre la ropa

-Mikey habré esta botella cuando escuches que abren la puerta ok-puso las manos donde estaba la tapa y la botella tenía un olor para que los perros no los olfatearan

Cuando Mikey escucho que subieron la puerta abrió la botella, los perros se dieron la vuelta cerraron el camión y salieron del laboratorio

Paso un rato cuando el camión se detuvo, el chofer fue por algo a una tienda

Takao abrió la puerta y salió el perro con Mikey y se internaron en el campo

-síganme los llevare a un lugar seguro-dijo Takao

* * *

Horas más tarde un hombre se presenta en el laboratorio

El hombre de la bata blanca seguía molesto por el fracaso de las gotas que le había puesto a Mikey

-Hola hermano-dijo un hombre vestido de mezclilla

-que rayos quieres-dijo el hombre debata

-te va a interesar este vídeo, mira-dijo el hombre de mezclilla

Puso el vídeo y vio a Splinter y a las tres tortugas

-yo tengo a un monstruo de esos-dijo el hombre de la bata

-no te creo-dijo el de mezclilla

-si ven mira-dijo el de bata llevando al otro a la vitrina, pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacía y apretó un botón de emergencia

Pero en su mente recordó el vídeo y pensó –si hay más quería a todos ellos, tenían la anatomía perfecta para experimentar-

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias! =)**

 **Por sus comentarios en la historia pasada de verdad no saben que feliz me hicieron**

 **Disección** : _**abrir a los animales para ver su funcionamiento por dentro**_

 **vivisección** : **_experimentar con animales para ver resultados ya sea de medicamentos químicos o armas biológicas_**


	4. DONNIE

**Esta historia ojala les guste**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre a lo largo de la historia**

 **Perdón por la ortografía**

* * *

Takao llevo a Mikey a una casa vieja en medio del campo

-es una casa vieja pero aquí estarás a salvo, te hare una sopa mientras trata de dormir un poco-dijo Takao acostando a Mikey en una cama un tanto vieja pero muy cómoda

-¿puede dormir conmigo León?-dijo Mikey

-si claro-dijo Takao salió del cuarto

Cuando Mikey estaba dormido, Takao retiro el chip que le habían inyectado a Mikey

* * *

Mientras tanto el científico llevo a unos robots perros al aeropuerto donde habían tomado el video

-¿crees que esos animales los encuentren?-dijo el hermano

-lo harán-dijo el científico

Uno de los perros capto el olor gruño y camino hacia el campo los demás perros olfatearon el mismo lugar y lo siguieron

-te lo dije ya encontraron el olor-dijo el científico siguiendo a los perros

* * *

Mientras tanto Splinter descansaba un poco

Leo, Raph y Donnie jugaban en el arroyo mojándose

¡Leo un clavado a ver quién gana!-dijo Raph

Leo acepto y subió al árbol dando un buen salto al agua

Raph estaba listo para brincar cuando Donnie lo empuja cayendo de panza

-Ja ja ja ja ese salto pareció de un guajolote ja ja ja ja- dijo Leo

Donnie estaba en la rama aun, Raph salió del agua y lo aventó cayendo los dos juntos pero se hundieron en el agua y jalaron de los pies a Leo

Los tres salieron del agua muertos de risa

Splinter veía feliz a sus hijos, pero le hacía falta su pequeño desastroso

El roedor se puso en meditación para saber dónde estaba su hijo, lo vio con los ojos vendados en una casa vieja, sabia ya a donde ir

Solo que le extraño ¿cómo paro hay?

* * *

El científico que iba con una moto silenciosa todo terreno estaba cerca de Splinter

Los perros robot lo llevaban muy rápido dentro de poco el estaría a solo unos pasos de Splinter

Cuando uno de los perros paro en una colina supo que ya estaba demasiado cerca de ellos

Vio el lugar

-vengan iremos por acá mis perros-dijo el científico

* * *

Splinter se paro

-vamos hijos tenemos que continuar-dijo Splinter llamando a los pequeños

Estos fueron corriendo a su lado y continuaron su camino

Salieron de una parte del campo a una pradera hay no había arboles solo el pasto crecido

Splinter miro a todos lados caminaron por ahí, pero Splinter escucho demasiado silencio

-¡corran!-dijo Splinter

Cuando de repente una trampa atrapo a Donnie y a Splinter

-¡sensei!-dijo Leo

-¡huye Leonardo, llévate a Raphael corre!-dijo Splinter

Leo tomo de la mano a Raph y corrieron al campo, por poco otra trampa atrapa a Raph si no es que Leo lo jala, pero si alcanzo a lastimarlo del pie

-¡vamos Raph no te detengas vamos!-dijo Leo muy asustado

El científico se paró enfrente de Splinter

-una rata enorme y otra animalejo, ¡perros quiero los trozos de los otros dos!-dijo el hombre y los perros fueron tras Leo y Raph

El científico tapo las jaulas y las remolco con su moto a su laboratorio

* * *

Mikey estaba profundamente dormido, hasta que sintió a sus hermanos

Se paró rápido

-León ayúdame-dijo Mikey montando al perro

Takao lo vio que salió de la casa montado en el perro

-¿¡a dónde vas Mikey!?-dijo Takao

-¡ahorita regreso!-dijo Mikey

León al ser un perro enorme corría muy rápido

Tardo unos minutos pero escucho los gritos de Leo y Raph

-¡vamos León es por allá!-dijo Mikey señalando hacia donde escuchaba los gritos

León corrió hacia el lugar, cuando León vio a los perros robot abrió sus fauces mordiéndolos por el cuello y destrozando los robots, haciéndole honor a su nombre

-¿Mikey?-dijo Raph viendo a su hermano montado sobre aquel perro que destrozaba los robots con una facilidad enorme

-¡Mikey!-grito Raph al ver que si era su hermanito

León cuando vio a todos los robots destruidos corrió hacia donde estaban las otras dos tortugas

-¿Mikey, que te paso?-dijo Leo al ver que su hermano traía tapado los ojos

-¡después hablamos tenemos que irnos de aquí!-dijo Mikey por la voz sabía que era Leo y Raph

Mientras se alejaban

-¿solo estaban ustedes?-pregunto Mikey

-si sensei y Donnie fueron atrapados por un hombre de bata blanca-dijo Leo

Mikey al escuchar eso imagino al hombre que lo lastimaba

Al llegar a la casa

Leo y Raph bajaron del perro

Takao salió de la casa y sorprendida dijo-¿hay más?

-ellos son mis hermanos Leo y Raph, ella es Takao me ayudo a salir del laboratorio-dijo Mikey

Raph y Leo se miraron y miraron a Mikey que entro a la casa sin bajarse del perro

Las dos tortugas siguieron a Mikey

Takao sirvió la sopa dejándola en la mesa

Cuando quieran pueden comer-dijo Takao

-¡qué bien me muero de hambre!-dijo Mikey sentándose a la mesa y comiendo la sopa, claro Takao le ayudo a que encontrara la silla la cuchara y el plato

Leo y Raph se miraron se sentaron a la mesa vieron los platos y sorbieron la sopa, los dos se miraron de nuevo, pero como tenían tanta hambre se la comieron rápido

* * *

Mientras el científico le hecho un gas para dormir a sus prisioneros, a Splinter lo puso en una jaula de acero y a Donnie lo puso en una vitrina (en la misma que estaba Mikey)

-Mañana comenzare a ver sus reacciones-dijo el científico retirándose

Splinter muy atontado del gas no estaba dispuesto a rendirse pero tendría que ser paciente aunque eso en estos momentos lo odiaba

* * *

Leo estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa pensando en cómo ayudar a su padre y hermano

-se lo que piensas Leo pero la pregunta más grande es ¿Cómo y dónde están?-dijo Raph al ver a Leo

-donde, nos puede decir Mikey, el cómo es el problema-dijo Leo

-pues yo Salí porque me ayudo Takao, ella podría decirnos como, tal vez hasta ayudarnos-dijo Mikey

Raph miro a Leo

-no creo que Takao nos ayude en esto Mikey-dijo Leo

-¿Cómo sabes si no le has preguntado?-dijo Mikey

-solo lo se Mikey, tendremos que ser nosotros, mejor dicho Raph y yo, tú no estás bien-dijo Leo

Mikey no estaba de acuerdo con Leo, él le preguntaría a Takao, así que fue a la cocina

-¿Takao ¿estás aquí?-dijo Mikey

-aquí estoy Mikey ¿qué sucede?-dijo Takao

-Leo quiere sacar al sensei y a Donnie pero les dije que tú me ayudaste, pero ellos quieren hacerlo solos ¿puedes ayudarnos?-dijo Mikey

-yo no puedo regresar, pero león sabe todas las entradas él era un perro de vigilancia de ahí y también un pequeño que ya estuvo hay pueden ayudar-dijo Takao haciéndole un cariño a Mikey

* * *

En el laboratorio

El científico no pudo esperar

-¡tráiganme a la tortuga!-dijo el hombre

Splinter estaba meditando cuando escucho que entraron los hombres y fueron por Donnie

Hay por desesperación rompió la primera regla

-¡aléjense de mi hijo!-grito Splinter pero al poner las manos en la reja le dio un choque eléctrico

Donnie estaba un poco atontado aun por el calmante, pero cuando escucho a su padre hablar volteo a verlo

-mira la rata habla, no te preocupes si sale vivo lo veras mañana-dijo el hombre asegurándose que Donnie estuviera bien amarrado

Splinter al ver que se lo llevaban trato por todos los medios de escapar de esa jaula pero por donde le tocaba le daba un choque eléctrico y la jaula era tan resistente que no podía hacerle nada

El científico al ver a Donnie tomo una jeringa e inyecto una sustancia después lo metieron a una cámara bajando la temperatura a -2°

Donnie comenzó a sentirse mal pero al estar en la cámara sintió como se estaba congelando busco por donde salir pero no había salida, empezó a tener náuseas, sintió que su cabeza estallaba y una debilidad comenzó apoderarse de el hasta desmayarlo

Pasaron diez minutos más para sacarlo

Cuando saco a Donnie este tenía quemaduras por el frio muy graves,

El científico inyecto otra sustancia en Donnie este sentía como si su corazón se partiera en dos

Luego con un bisturí hace una herida en la pierna de Donnie para que se desangre dejándolo en la mesa amarrado

* * *

Por la noche Mikey llevo a Leo y a Raph al laboratorio

-¿Cómo se supone que entraremos Leo?-dijo Raph

-es hora de hacer una práctica ninja, el que no nos vean, Mikey tu quédate aquí -dijo Leo

-si tú no ves bien y te pueden atrapar más fácil-dijo Raph

Mikey no respondió, dejo que sus hermanos entraran

Los dos pequeños entraron muy fácil al laboratorio pero les faltó algo donde estaba Splinter y Donnie estaba cerrado con una puerta que solo se habría con tarjeta

Mikey por su parte se bajó la cinta de los ojos aunque veía muy borroso y le dolía la vista no pensaba dejar a sus hermanos

Escondiéndose entre los muebles Mikey fue a donde estaban los guardias aventó una lata para que el guardia saliera a ver qué pasaba

-¿¡Quién anda hay!?-dijo el guardia parándose de su silla

Mikey entro rápido y tomo la tarjeta y fue a alcanzar a sus hermanos

Mientras Raph y Leo ya habían recorrido por todos lados pero no veían como entrar al laboratorio

-solo nos falta entrar hay Leo pero no podemos-dijo Raph

-no porque les falta esto-dijo Mikey encontrándolos y dándoles la tarjeta

-no te dije que te quedaras afuera-dijo Leo molesto

-no te enojes hermano te traje la tarjeta-dijo Mikey

-está bien no te separes de nosotros ¿ya puedes ver bien?-dijo Leo

-no veo muy borroso y me duelen mis ojos-dijo Mikey

-ok no te separes-dijo Raph

Fueron a donde estaba la puerta pasaron la tarjeta y abrió la puerta entraron despacio y sin hacer ruido, cuando entraron a donde estaban las jaulas vieron a Splinter

-¡sensei!-dijo Leo con mucha felicidad pero sin subir mucho la voz

-hijos míos ¿Qué hacen aquí? Váyanse antes de que alguien los vea-dijo Splinter

-no nos iremos sin usted-dijo Raph pasando la tarjeta para que la jaula se abriera

-vamos por su hermano rápido-dijo Splinter

Entraron a donde estaba Donnie

Splinter muy asustado de ver el estado de su hijo le quito rápido los cinturones que lo ataban y donde le hiso la herida para desangrarlo, Mikey le dio su venda y ato la pierna de Donnie haciendo un torniquete para que ya no sangrara

-¡tenemos que irnos rápido!-dijo Splinter

Leo tomo un libro de notas que estaba en una mesa y lo hecho en una mochila que llevaba puesta

-¿¡como ya se van tan rápido!? si la fiesta apenas comienza-dijo el científico apuntando con un arma a Splinter

El roedor bajo a Donnie dándoselo a cuidar a Leo, y poniéndose en guardia

Pero Mikey silbó. Todos voltearon a verlo

En eso se escucha como se rompe un vidrio, era León que entro por una ventana y mordió directo al cuello al científico matándolo al instante

Splinter al ver al perro peso en que sería otro animal que matar

-no sensei se llama León es mi amigo-dijo Mikey

El perro se acercó a Mikey, este subió a Donnie y el al lomo del perro

-vámonos-dijo Splinter

En eso se disparó la alarma y salieron los soldados a disparar a quien vieran

Splinter cargaba a dos de las tortugas cubriéndolas que ninguna bala les tocara

-sígame sensei-dijo Mikey llevándolos a la casa vieja

Los soldados salieron tras ellos pero les perdieron la pista

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa y Splinter de inmediato reviso a Donnie que se encontraba muy grave

Mikey fue por el botiquín y se lo dio a Splinter

-¿Quién te dio eso?-dijo Leo a Mikey

-Takao me dijo dónde estaba por si llegábamos y ella no estaba-dijo Mikey

-¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?-dijo Raph muy enojado

-ahora no es el momento Raph-dijo Leo

-¿decirme que?-dijo Mikey

-nada-dijo Raph enojado

-tenemos que regresar a casa Donnie se encuentra muy mal-dijo Splinter

-recogeré todo para irnos-dijo Leo

-pero tal vez Takao nos ayude sensei-dijo Mikey a Splinter

El roedor miro a Mikey

Raph ya enojado – ¡ahora si ya estuvo Mikey desde que llegamos aquí hablas de una tal Takao que jamás hemos visto!-

-¿pero si se las presente cuando los traje?-dijo Mikey

-Mikey cuando según nos la presentaste señalabas a la puerta no había nadie-dijo Leo

-¡no es cierto, entonces quien les hiso la sopa!-dijo Mikey poniendo los ojos cristalinos

-eso no lo sé pero te juro no hemos visto a nadie y las veces que te vemos hablar estas solo-dijo Leo

-eso ya lo veremos después, por ahora hay que irnos-dijo Splinter

Mikey miro a Splinter y vio en su cara que tampoco le creía, fue a la cocina tomo un pedazo de hoja y escribió gracias, dibujo una tortuguita, y puso la nota en la mesa

Sus ojos le comenzaban a doler más pero no se quejó, abrazó a León y salió a esperar a su familia afuera

Splinter salió traía cargando a Donnie en la espalda, Raph y Leo iban al lado

-vámonos Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter

Mikey monto a León y los siguió pero iba a unos pasos atrás

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Splinter les hiso la seña para que subieran al avión, una vez adentro Splinter reviso a Donnie este estaba ardiendo en temperatura

Mikey se escondió un tanto separado del grupo se acurruco en León como lo hacía cuando estaba en la vitrina

Leo desde donde estaba escondido vio a su hermano

Raph volteo y lo vio dio un suspiro se acercó a hablar con Mikey pero este se había quedado dormido

El viaje de regreso fue muy tranquilo y llegaron sin ningún problema

-ya llegamos niños despierten-dijo Splinter

Las tres tortugas tallaron sus ojos y se juntaron con Splinter menos Mikey que estaba con León

Abrieron le compuerta de carga y Splinter salió corriendo cargando a las tres tortugas

Ya cuando estaban un poco lejos, bajo a los dos pequeños

-vamos busquemos un trasporte rápido-dijo Splinter notando que Donnie se estaba debilitando mucho por la fiebre y la sangre perdida

Mikey vio un camión de mudanza y recordó la película que vio de los dálmatas que se escondían en el camión

-sensei ¿y si nos vamos en ese camión?-dijo Mikey

-genio ¿Qué te hace pensar que ira a nuestra casa?-dijo Raph enojado

Leo miro y vio que la dirección que decía en las cajas era para nueva york-las cajas lo dicen Raph-

-¡vamos no hay tiempo que perder!-dijo Splinter

Splinter miro a Donnie la fiebre era demasiado alta. Tenía que bajarla rápido pero no había hay con que bajarla, así que tenía que esperar

En el camino Splinter revisaba a Donnie la fiebre no cedía y cada momento Donnie se veía mas mal

En todo el camino había un silencio ensordecedor ninguno de los niños hablaba ni jugueteaba como siempre

Leo estaba muy pensativo no sabía que le ocurrió a su hermano pequeño, Raph estaba enojado por no entender que sucedía y Mikey estaba cabizbaja él se imaginó que sucedió en ese lugar veía la herida de la pierna de Donnie, el solo pensar en lo que les hicieron le hacía estremecer

Splinter sentía que de algún modo había decepcionado a su hijo ya que prometió siempre cuidar de el

Por la madrugada llegaron a nueva york, el camión se detuvo

-¿sensei ahora como vamos a bajar?-dijo Leo

Splinter cargo a Donnie lo amarró a su espalda y con una mano tomo a Leo con la otra a Raph, Mikey monto a León

-sensei déjeme salir primero, yo los distraeré-dijo Mikey

Splinter miro al pequeño aunque la idea no le gusto para nada por ahora no tenía remedio

-está bien te veré en la alcantarilla mas próxima- dijo Splinter aún no convencido

-¿pero sensei?- dijo leo

Pero sin darle tiempo a decir más abrieron la puerta Mikey salió corriendo con León, por su gran tamaño León les pego tan fuerte con sus patas que los tiro al suelo atontándolos un poco y dejando el camino libre para Splinter

Por ese golpe de sorpresa no fue necesario que Mikey se separara mucho de Splinter, pero el problema sería bajar ese perro por el alcantarillado

Splinter bajo con los tres pequeños pero Mikey y León estaban arriba

-vamos león tu puedes bajar-dijo Mikey

Splinter suspiro no podía dejar al perro, por muchas razones pero más porque veía lo mucho que lo quería Mikey

Splinter puso un momento a Donnie en el suelo y subió por el perro con mucho esfuerzo lo puso en su espalda y lo bajo

Mikey el bajo rápido mientras, Splinter tomaba un poco de aire por el perro tan pesado, la pequeña tortuga fue por Donnie y lo monto en León

Splinter volteo y vio lo que hiso Mikey

-vamos hijos tenemos que ir rápido a casa- dijo Splinter llevando a sus pequeños a casa

Al llegar Splinter fue por los mantras curativos, mientras Mikey acostaba a Donnie en el dojo

-Miguel Ángel ve a darle agua a León ha de estar muy sediento-dijo Splinter viendo que Mikey estaba preocupado pero aun sin notar que su pequeño hijo también estaba afectado

Raph y Leo se sentaron a ver televisión un rato

-ven León te daré un poco de agua-dijo Mikey llevando a león a la cocina

El pequeño tomo un bote y lo lleno de agua al ponerlo al suelo, la pequeña tortuga comenzó a sentirse mareado así que se sentó en el suelo

-¿porque no le has dicho a tu padre que tú tampoco estas bien?-dijo una voz

-está ocupado con Donnie-dijo Mikey muy serio

-¿estas molesto conmigo? -dijo la voz

-sí, siempre me juzgan y creo que si les digo que me siento mal tampoco me creerán-dijo Mikey

Splinter cansado fue a la cocina y escucho a Mikey, pero sostenía la conversación con alguien solo que no se escuchaba con quien

-León tiene hambre-dijo la voz

-si pero solo se hacer pan y no sé qué comen los perros-dijo Mikey

-puedes darle lo mismo que tú por ahora-dijo la voz

-¿también tienes hambre tú?-dijo Mikey

-no yo no- dijo la voz

Mikey puso la tostadora calentó el pan y se lo dio al perro el cual comió muy rápido, también tomo un plato y puso un pan

-ten aunque digas que no-dijo Mikey bajando de la silla tomo a León le los pelos del cuello he hiso que lo siguiera

Splinter al escuchar que su hijo saldría de la cocina se escondió para que no lo viera

Vio pasar a su pequeño y entro a la cocina, no había nadie

Mikey fue al cuarto donde dormían los pequeños, al llegar al cuarto el pequeño sintió que sus piernas se doblaron, león se hecho y Mikey se acurruco en el quedándose dormido

Mientras tanto Donnie seguía con la temperatura

Splinter permaneció en vela cuidando a su hijo durante toda la noche

Por la mañana Leo y Raph estaban en el dojo cuidando a Donnie ya que vieron muy cansado a Splinter y le pidieron que durmiera un poco

Donnie seguía muy mal

Mikey fue a la cocina sirvió unos platos con cereal "claro no muy bien servidos" los llevo al dojo

-les traje el desayuno-dijo Mikey dándole un plato a Raph y otro a Leo

Regreso a la cocina corriendo y tomo un pedazo de queso, lo puso en un plato y tumo un litro de leche los llevo al dojo, les dio la leche a sus hermanos entro al cuarto de Splinter y sin hacer ruido le puso en el suelo el pedazo de queso y salió del cuarto

-¿Cómo sigue Donnie Leo?-dijo Mikey

-Aún tiene mucha fiebre-dijo Leo

-¿quieren ir a descansar y yo lo cuido?-dijo Mikey

-no Mikey estamos bien-dijo Leo pero volteo a ver a su hermanito

-¿Mikey te sientes bien?-dijo Raph al ver que Mikey se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos

-si estoy bien-dijo Mikey saliendo del dojo

Mikey estaba un tanto mareado y le dolían los ojos

León se paró y se acercó a la entrada de la casa y ahí se sentó, a Mikey se le hiso raro pero lo dejo

Mikey comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía un poco rápido sintió que las fuerzas se le iban poco a poco cayendo de rodillas y desplomándose en el suelo

León al ver a Mikey en el suelo corrió y comenzó a lamber su cara

Poco después de un rato despertó un tanto tembloroso se paró y camino al dojo

Splinter ya estaba despierto estaba revisando a Donnie y Leo estaba junto a el

Raph estaba sentado junto al árbol

Mikey vio a Raph y se metió en sus brazos

-¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?-dijo Raph molesto y extrañado

Mikey solo abrazó a Raph y cerró los ojos

Raph noto extraño a Mikey más extraño que de lo de costumbre

Pero a pesar de eso Raph dejo que Mikey se quedara junto a el

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias! =)**


	5. ATRAPADOS

**Esta historia ojala les guste**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre a lo largo de la historia**

 **Perdón por la ortografía**

* * *

Después de mucho rato Mikey despertó, Raph aun lo tenía abrazado pero él estaba dormido

Mikey no se movió para no despertar a su hermano pero la verdad se había asustado de cómo se había sentido hacia un rato

Raph despertó y vio a Mikey

-¿Mikey?- Dijo Raph notando a su hermano extraño

-mande-dijo Mikey tallándose los ojos y parándose

En eso comenzó a despertar Donnie –sen…sei-

-¡despertó Donnie!-grito Leo

Raph se paró rápido, a diferencia de Mikey aunque él quería ir rápido sentía que el piso se movía, pero todos estaban mirando a Donnie y nadie se daba cuenta

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Donnie

-estamos en casa hermanito-dijo Leo

Donnie miro a todos y dijo - ¿Dónde está Mikey?-

En eso Mikey se sentó –aquí estoy-dijo Mikey sonriendo y abrazando a Donnie

Splinter muy feliz –bueno hijos llevemos a Donnie a su cuarto tiene que descansar-

Los pequeños se apartaron, mientras Splinter cargaba a Donnie para llevarlo al cuarto

Mikey miro y vio una sombra que paso muy rápido

-leo vi algo que paso por ahí-dijo Mikey

Leo volteo y no vio nada, se dirigió a donde señalo Mikey y no vio nada

-Estas imaginando Mikey-dijo Leo

-no te juro que no-dijo Mikey tratando de convencer a Leo

-Mikey basta con tu imaginación, si tienes ganas de jugar hazlo con el perro nosotros queremos cuidar a Donnie-dijo Leo enojado

Mikey agacho la cabeza y se fue con León

-¿puedo estar contigo perrito?-dijo Mikey abrazando al perro y ahí se quedó con él por el resto del día

Paso este día muy tranquilo, pero al día siguiente

-¿Donnie a dónde vas?-dijo Leo

-Solo quiero tomar aire ya me siento mejor-dijo Donnie

-Ok te acompañamos-dijo Leo

-A parte que quiero probar el tren a ver si camina- dijo Donnie tomando un trenecito de juguete

Leo y Raph al ver el juguete sintieron más curiosidad por saber si caminaba

-Mikey vamos a ver si camina el tren ven-dijo Donnie al ver a Mikey sentado en uno de los sillones jugando con sus pies

Así salieron los cuatro de casa no muy lejos

Donnie le dio cuerda al juguete y lo puso en el suelo este empezó a caminar

Los pequeños siguieron al juguete

Pero Mikey comenzó a sentirse mareado de nuevo

Leo volteo a ver a sus hermanos cuando vio una sombra

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Leo

Cuando se escuchó una explosión, cayeron varias piedras grandes

Leo corrió y cubrió a sus dos hermanos pero no veía a Mikey

¿¡Mikey donde estas!?-grito leo ya que no veía a su hermanito

Mikey que se había quedado atrás, quedo separado por una pared de piedras

-¡Aquí estoy!-dijo Mikey sacando su mano por un pequeño agujero en la pared de piedras

Los pequeños corrieron a donde estaba la mano

¿Mikey estas bien?-dijo Donnie

-si estoy bien Donnie-dijo Mikey

Splinter llego corriendo y vio a las tres tortugas ¿Dónde está Miguel Ángel?

-aquí sensei-dijo Donnie

Splinter corrió a donde estaba la mano de Mikey

Pero se escucharon pisadas y Mikey volteo

¡aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!-grito Mikey

¿¡Qué pasa Mikey!?-dijo Donnie

-¡Es el hombre ese viene hacia mí!-dijo Mikey asustado

Donnie tomo la mano de su hermano como si con eso no se llevarán a su hermano, Splinter quitaba las piedras rápido

-¡aaaaahhhhhhh me lleva ayúdenme!-grito Mikey cuando el hombre lo tomo del pie y comenzó a jalarlo

Donnie desesperado sintió como algo jalo a su hermano haciendo que sus manos se separaran viendo por el pequeño agujero vio que se llevaban Mikey

¡Mikey!-grito Donnie sintiendo ese miedo otra vez

Mikey está ves trato de patearlo y le pegaba con las manos

El hombre molesto vio un tubo de drenaje que estaba del techo al piso agarro con fuerza el tobillo de Mikey y lo azoto varias veces contra un tubo hasta que en el tubo lo mancho de sangre

¡miiiikkkeeeeyyyy!-Donnie aterrado de ver como el hombre sin piedad alguna lastimo a su hermano

Splinter logro quitar unas piedras y caber el salió corriendo tras el hombre, pero los perros robot lo atacaron para cuando termino con ellos el hombre se había llevado a Mikey

El hombre coloco un aparato en la cabeza de Mikey lo llevo a un lugar apartado abrió una puerta y lo aventó a un especie de pozo de cubierto de metal

-Ese es el pozo de la desesperación, hay te quedas-dijo el hombre dejando encerrado hay a Mikey

En la caja donde estaba Mikey no había nada era fría, un tanto obscura el poco aire para respirar era pesado

Después de un rato Mikey despertó estaba muy adolorido y sentía que todo le daba vueltas, pero sintió su cabeza muy pesada llevo sus manos a la cabeza y toco el aparato que tenía puesto trato de quitárselo pero le dio una punzada fuerte y vio que de su frente salió sangre

-será mejor que no lo mueva-dijo Mikey sentándose en un rincón

El hombre era el hermano del científico

* * *

Splinter iría por su hijo

-por favor Leonardo cuida de tus hermanos no es mucho lo que les he enseñado pero cuídense unos a otros iré por su hermano-dijo Splinter

Leo acepto y vio como su padre se retiro

-no podemos quedarnos aquí ese tipo lastimara a Mikey-dijo Raph

-si es que está bien yo vi como lo golpeo contra el tubo…Mikey dejo de moverse-dijo Donnie secando sus lagrimas

-sé que tenemos que ir a buscarlo pero a ¿por dónde comenzar?-dijo Leo

Donnie miro y vio a León –ese perro-

-es el que utilizaba Mikey de caballo-dijo Raph

-valiente perro ni siquiera ladro cuando ese tipo binó-dijo Raph

-quiero decir que los perros tienen un buen olfato el perro puede guiarnos a Mikey-dijo Donnie

-para algo bueno sirve tu cabeza-dijo Raph

Donnie amarro una soga al cuello del perro y le dio a oler el osito de peluche de Mikey

-¡buuuscaloooo!-dijo Donnie

Pero el perro se sentó y comenzó a rascarse

-creo que ese costal de pulgas no te hará caso-dijo Raph

-no Mikey cuando lo montaba debió de hacer algo para que le hiciera caso rápido-dijo Leo

El se sentía culpable ya que Mikey le había dicho antes y él no le hiso caso, hasta que se le ocurrió

-tal vez funcione- dijo Leo tomo el oso de peluche se lo dio a oler al perro y dijo –León busca a Mikey-

El perro se paró y comenzó a olfatear el piso llego a las piedras gruño un poco y ladro

-creo que funciono-dijo Leo

Los tres siguieron al perro a donde los llevaba

* * *

Splinter siguió al hombre

Cuando entro en una casa Splinter sabía que hay tenía que atraparlo

-Sé que estas aquí rata- dijo el hombre- pero pierdes tu tiempo si quieres a la tortuga al anochecer si no lo encuentras morirá asfixiado o loco-

Splinter no creyó en lo que le decía

-no me creas rata pero si me matas jamás lo encontraras y menos con vida-dijo el hombre burlándose de Splinter

Splinter sonrió y fue a atacarlo le dio tres patadas pero el tipo sabia protegerse

-Sabes pelear rata-dijo el hombre

Splinter con su bastón lo giro como un bo, el tipo se rio sacando una catana

El hombre corrió contra Splinter este se hiso a un lado y lo ato con una cuerda que salió de su bastón tirándolo al piso

-Ahora mie dirás donde esta-dijo Splinter

-no búscalo, no importa que me hagas jamás te diré donde esta-dijo el hombre burlándose

* * *

Donnie llevaba a León

-¿dónde estamos?-dijo Raph

-no lo sé pero creo que no me gusta-dijo Leo

León se paró y comenzó a gruñir cubriendo a las tres tortugas

-mira quien está aquí León mi perro de pelea, me traes algo para pagar tu libertad-dijo un hombre

Cuando Leo volteo estaban rodeados

-hermanitos estamos en problemas-dijo Donnie

-bien pues yo no pienso dejarme atrapar-dijo Raph

En eso uno de los hombres le dispara a León en la cabeza matando al perro

Donnie soltó la soga y camino juntándose con sus hermanos

-¡atrápenlos!-dijo el hombre saliendo otros tres

Los tres pequeños se separaron y corrieron por todas partes

Pero Donnie aún no se encontraba del todo bien se cansó rápido y fue atrapado por uno de los hombres

-Te tengo extraño animal-dijo el hombre agarrándolo del brazo

-¡donnieee!-grito Leo

-¡tenemos que ir por el!-dijo Raph

Leo vio como se lo llevaban

-los seguiremos, tal vez a donde ballan esta Mikey-dijo Leo

A Donnie lo llevaron a un granero le pusieron un collar con cadenas lo metieron a una jaula

* * *

Splinter estaba con el hombre veía que él no tenía ninguna intención de decirle donde estaba su hijo, busco en todo el cuarto algo que le dijera dónde buscar hasta que encontró una dirección era una casa de campo

El roedor salió corriendo del lugar

* * *

Mikey no se sentía bien y el lugar donde estaba se comenzaba a ser sofocante

-Mikey aguanta pequeño-dijo una voz

Mikey volteo –Takao ¿cómo entraste?-

-eso no importa- dijo Takao abrazando a Mikey

-me duele mi cuerpo-dijo Mikey

-estas muy lastimado, tata de dormir un poco, no hables, solo cierra tus ojos eh imagina que estas en casa con tu familia- dijo Takao

-Me cuesta mucho respirar-dijo Mikey

-solo duerme eso te ayudara-dijo Takao

* * *

Callo la noche y Donnie estaba en la celda llorando y muy asustado, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pegar con un pedazo de cadena al piso haciendo un ruido por si sus hermanos daban con el

Mikey donde estaba escuchaba ese ruido por la falta de aire le dolía la cabeza y ese ruido no ayudaba

-por favor cállalo-dijo Mikey no aguantando el ruido pero reconoció los golpes ese mismo ruido lo hacia Donnie cuando no sabía que hacer

Mikey busco en el suelo con que hacer ruido

Takao vio que la arena del piso era cenizas, la misma cámara incineraba lo que se encontraba dentro

Mikey encontró un pedazo de cadena y pego en la pared

Donnie escucho el ruido

-¡Mikey!¿Mikey estas aquí?-dijo Donnie mirando a todos lados puso atención a donde escucho los golpes

Uno de los hombres se dio cuenta y tomo una bolsa de plástico

-vamos a jugar tortuga-dijo el hombre poniéndole la bolsa de plástico en la cabeza a Donnie

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias! =)**


End file.
